Crazy, Innocent Or Just Guilty?
by Voice-Of-The-Neurotic
Summary: Birthday fic to BeyondxLObsession. Prolouge up just to shut her trap. B-Mpreg. Baby daddy is a surprise :P
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: MPREG, ANGST, AU, INTENSE DIRTY YAOI, CUSSING/SWEARING... All the usual things you people want from me XD Some things aren't mentioned here simply because it's a surprise. **

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah... I currently own a laptop and owes everybody else fics...**

**AN: THIS IS FOR YOU OBAA-CHAN HAPPY BIRTHDAY. I WON'T SING THIS YEAR, BULLETS HURT 8D**

**Let's see if my hints helped you or not eh? **

**Prolouge.**

Beyond Birthday could honestly say that from the day he met that man, he knew that he was his down fall. He knew that man would be no good to him or for him. His eyes were cold, distant and seemed to be staring right at Beyond's core. Judging him and trying to make him out. But his body language was strange. Stiff and defensive, but yet delicate and all about carefulness. Upon meeting him Beyond offered him his hand to shake. He took it, albeit carefully and with a loose grip. His voice, in monotone then said to Beyond, "Hello, I am L. It is nice to meet you Beyond..."

Watari, L's carer then took away Beyond's identity. He was no longer Beyond Birthday, he was Backup or B. He was second in Wammy's and friend of A. That was what people saw from the outside. But the truth was different. They shared a bed. They had pushed their beds together so that they could be closer. They were lovers for two years. No one knew because they were careful. They didn't want to risk anything. But then, after A had snapped under the pressure L and Watari had put him under. He killed himself. Beyond was the first to know as he was the one who found him in their bathroom hanging from the shower rail.

His screams had alerted the rest of the house. The others accused him of killing A. And then when L had examined A's body he found Beyond's hair and skin under his fingernails. Also there was a trace of lubricant on penis. Beyond and A had been found out. But only after A wasn't there to comfort him through the looks, names and abuse.

It was then he found out he was pregnant.

A whole two months. All the stress of A dying had distracted him and he had blamed his lack of sleep and nausea on stress and depression. Then L Lawliet stuck his big fat nose in. He talked Beyond into an abortion. That it was for the best. Beyond couldn't take care of a baby, he had to live his life. L had an ulterior motive. He had wanted to make sure his new successor had no attachments, nothing to stop him from succeeding and bettering himself so he could be the next L.

So Beyond had an abortion after being convinced. He thought it'd be better for the child as he wouldn't be able to take care of it. Then he had found out exactly why he had been convinced into abortion. He then realized what he had done. His only remembrance of A was gone. Their child, the only child A could have had was dead.

Then came in the murders. Each one his own petty and pathetic way of trying to defeat a man who he once looked up to and respected. Making L _fear _him. Just like he should. But in the end it turned out to be nothing but his own downfall. He lost to Naomi and L, and he paid the price for his loss. He paid the price for his actions.

He was laid up for almost a whole year before being moved to an asylum. It was horrible, living everyday stuck in bed with only his own thoughts for company. Once Beyond was well everything changed. Kira came into the world. Trying to kill ever criminal just like Beyond. But luckily for him, he was never pictured and no pictures of him were ever released out of fear that he could cause harm to L in that way.

Selfish bastard, only ever thinking of himself. Look where L got him. The bastard had left me here. Alone and then he comes to get me. I suppose I'll start from the day we were reunited.

**Enjoy it? Please review if you did. Reviews make my day ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: MPREG, ANGST, AU, INTENSE DIRTY YAOI, CUSSING/SWEARING... All the usual things you people want from me XD Some things aren't mentioned here simply because it's a surprise. **

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah... I currently own a laptop and owes everybody else fics...**

**Part 1.**

It was a simple day. He had been medicated and pulled out of bed and set up in the free room with a chess board. He just had wait long enough. Soon a nurse would pity him and play with him. But until then he'd stare at the pieces and move them around the board on his own. It was around an hour later that somebody sat in front of him and started playing. When he looked up to see the nurse's face and to see if they were one of his usual nurses. He noticed that this nurse was familiar. Very familiar.

"... Lawli..."

"Beyond..."

They continued to play for around an hour. Until Beyond stopped and sighed in frustration, sitting back in his seat he took in the full view of his once enemy. He was as lanky as ever, pale, his bones showed still through his thin porcelain skin. His raven locks sticking out in all directions, as wild and untamed as ever.

"It has... Been... A while..." Struggled to wheeze out.

"The fire seems to have done all the damage it could. Beyond, I need your help on an investigation. Well not so much your help. More like your name. I would also value your thoughts on most matters and pieces of evidence. What do you say?" L looked at him, he didn't seem to be asking. It was more like he was telling.

"Get... Fucked..."

Beyond moved the pieces and L did too until the detective had been defeated. L surrendered and leaned close to Beyond.

"You will receive the best treatment. Plastic surgery if necessary. I want you to help in the Kira case... I have already reported you dead. Even if you refuse to help you'll be moved to Wammy's for safety. So could you at least help. I am offering you nothing but help."

"You... Have never... Helped me..."

Beyond flicked L's king so it fell.

"Beyond... Is there anything you want, that I can give you..."

"... Baby..."

L blinked a few times staring at Beyond who was sat there looking at him like what he said was normal.

"Beyond, that is very... Inappropriate..."

"...Want...My baby...Back..."

L sighed slumping in his chair slightly staring at the stubborn burn victim in front of him. He reset the board and made the first move. He then glanced up at Beyond who had tears rolling down his cheeks slowly.

"Y-You...Took it away... You can... Give it back..."

Beyond's voice started to shake and he was starting to crack. This was one of the reasons L never visited. After the entire ordeal Beyond had snapped. His emotions became out of his control and at the smallest accident he could burst into tears. L knew that it was mostly his fault that Beyond had lost every shred of sanity he had. But he just could not for the life of him feel guilty.

"Beyond. For the last time, no one can give it you back. You'll have other children. But you can't have that one back it's dead."

Hatred filled Beyond's angry crimson eyes. He then launched himself at L gripping the detectives throat. The hoarse voice was gone now, instead a furious scream ripped itself from his throat.

"MURDERER!"

Nurses, orderlies and doctors rushed over pulling Beyond down into his seat. Beyond then started screaming in agony. His sensitive skin was still healing even after all this time. One nurse rushed over with a needle and L stopped her.

"No, it's fine. I provoked him, my apologies."

They all disbursed and Beyond calmed down slightly. Pain still throbbing where they had touched him. As it dulled he looked at L who was on edge. He could tell from how stiff and tense he was that he was scared and nervous.

"Why come?"

His voice was now barely a whisper. L heard it though.

"I'm trying to help you, Beyond. Either accept my help or don't..."

Beyond looked down at his lap seeming to think for a long time. He then looked up at L and stared at him for a few seconds.

"Yes..."

L smiled at Beyond and was inwardly shocked that he had given in after only one visit. He passed a leaflet to him and smiled shyly.

"This is where you'll be staying from now on."

The name on the leaflet said "Wammy's Asylum". Inside were the details of where it was and everything else. Pictures of "patients" playing table tennis and painting, lists of other activities. He knew it was all cliché. But he couldn't care. Anything was better than being completely numb to all feelings. He looked up at L when he saw a picture of Alex when he was ill. Not physically but mentally.

Beyond put the leaflet down and stared at L.

"What do you think... You're doing... Putting him in that... THING?!"

A nurse rushed over and looked down at Beyond.

"Do you want to be put in solitary confinement again?!"

Beyond shook his head.

"No, Nurse Agnes. Don't forgot a month and a half from now."

She left and L drew Beyond's attention by slamming his hand down on the chessboard scattering the pieces everywhere.

"You know not to do that!"

Beyond slumped in his seat and frowned at L. L frowned and began his rant. The whole time Beyond focused on his lifespan and then burst into laughter. It was hoarse and mostly came out in chocked gasps, the laughter sent shivers through L's body.

"Stop it will you? It's disturbing to hear you laugh."

Beyond looked hard at L. L saw something behind the hatred. He realized he had genuinely hurt Beyond's feelings. His Doctor had warned L that he was sensitive and very lonely and hadn't had much communication with anyone. Naomi Misora had visited once. But he had spent days alone in his room after that.

"I'm sorry, Beyond. I didn't mean it like that... You can laugh if you want."

Beyond looked up at L.

"Moments gone." He stated coldly while picking the pieces up. He set them back into order and L watched him in mild fascination. He then sighed out of pure frustration at being unable to get through to the dark haired serial killer.

"I'll be back in a week to pick you up... So pack up anything you own... Or want to bring with you..."

L stood and left quickly, wanting to get as far away as he could from this awkward meeting. Beyond stared at the fallen king. Defeated, he reset the board and lost himself in the blur of a black and white chequered board and black and white pieces. But to him they could never be black and red. Only a hard violent red...

_**~XXX~XXX~XXX~**_

Nothing to take with him but plenty to bring back. It was ironic how that when he went into the hospital after the murders, mentally he had been a steel fortress. But it wasn't long before the fortress was broken and every little flaw inside him was revealed to himself by the people who were here to help him.

Oh they sure did help all right. Helped turn him crazy. They brought out all the bad memories. Ones that he had forced himself to forget. His Father beating his Mother, Mother's Funeral, Father's beatings, Father's death and the loneliness that came with it and lastly losing his own little family. You could hardly blame him for being so jittery.

L interrupted Beyond's daze when he knocked on the door to his room.

"Have you unpacked?"

Beyond looked around and realized while he had been so caught up in his thoughts he had changed his room back to the way it had been all those years ago. He looked around in shock. He noticed L's smug look.

"Well Beyond, I didn't know you felt that way for me."

"What are you blabbering on about?"

L had he smug look on his face again. Beyond contained his anger breathing slowly.

"That bed, isn't just yours... It's mine."

"This bed always has and always will belong to Alex." Beyond spat out through gritted teeth.

L rolled his eyes and sat on the bed with a smug grin. Beyond clenched his fist, staring at L. He realized his nails had dug into the skin on the palm of his hand and that he was bleeding. He returned his attention to L once he started to speak.

"We're going to start with just you and I sharing. Then once I feel you are ready we will move to where the Kira case is based and once I am confident that you will not brutally murder the main suspect I will allow you both free with in the confines of our shared quarters."

Beyond stood staring at L gritting his teeth and clenching his fists tighter than the grip of a dying man's grip on life. He shook with fury staring holes into L's being. L was undisturbed by angry crimson eyes and decided that he would test Beyond's limits. He lay back on the bed in a seemingly arrogant and cocky pose. He hid the smirk he could feel coming.

Beyond quickly distracted himself by pushing the beds across each end of the room. He then claimed one of the beds for his own by sitting on it and glaring at the detective. L sat down at the desk across the room working on his laptop. Beyond wasn't too sure what he should do with himself. There was no chessboard, but there was a small console that had been Alex's. He decided to start it up and play for a while.

He had been engrossed in the game for an hour before his concentration was disturbed by a loud chomping sound behind him. Beyond paused the game and turned his head to see L watching the screen anxiously while gripping his chair.

"L? What are you doing?"

"Hurry Beyond, you must sort those orbs in order of the song. I believe the blue is in the wrong place, exchange it with the red one."

Beyond stared at L in shock for a few short moments before doing as L suggested and the game continued. L was still on the edge of his seat staring at the screen. Beyond glanced back at L and stared at him for a while. L realized that the game wasn't progressing and turned his head to meet B' gaze.

"Let me play the game okay?" Beyond snapped slightly.

L rolled his eyes and made himself more comfortable. He was showing B that he wasn't going to be moving an inch. L looked into Beyond's eyes daring him to go further. Beyond's eyes kept in direct contact with L's. They both stared each other down. L broke the stare when Beyond's crimson eyes stared right down his core. L slowly turned his head away and rose from his seat.

"Going to fetch a cake." He murmured so quietly Beyond could only about hear it.

Beyond simply nodded his head and went to continue gaming when he realized it had lost it's fun. He turned the console off and started looking around the room. He noticed that his old chessboard was still there and intact. He pulled it out and decided to start playing.

"B-B?" A scratchy stuttering voice inquired.

Beyond looked up towards the sound which had come from a young redhead teen. Mail Jeevas. The young boy who had replaced his own dead younger brother. His younger brother... His name had been Matt. He had died from a severe beating at the hands of their cold hearted merciless parents. Beyond had never forgiven them. But then again no one expected him to after all they had done to him.

Mail Jeevas, aka Matt had already ran into the room abandoning his PSP at the door way and throwing his arms around Beyond. Beyond nervously wrapped his arms around the redhead how hand once reached his stomach. Now he was at Beyond's chest. Clearly he was still short, had he been eating healthy? He seemed to be far too thin for Beyond's liking.

"Mail... How have you been? Are you okay? Are you happy? You need to put on weight. Your hair's grown... You've grown too... A lot... I wish I was here to see it... Sadly I have only myself to blame for that..."

Mail just beamed up at him with the largest grin Beyond had seen in his life. He wrapped his arms tighter around Beyond's waist and hid his face in his friend's chest.

"You're home..."

Beyond smiled down at him and nodded his head before hugging Mail back tightly. Mail then lifted his head to look up at Beyond sadly through his orange goggles.

"... For how long?"

Beyond sighed shakily as he run his hand through Mail's soft red hair.

"I don't know... It all depends on L..."

Mail's grip tightened and he buried his face deeper into Beyond's shoulder. He started crying uncontrollably.

"Don't go... Please... I missed you so much... D-Did you get my letters? L sent them f-for me..."

Beyond stared in shock at Mail. He had thought that everyone had forgotten about him. That they had been ashamed of him and moved on with their lives. Clearly not. Here Mail was right now. Holding onto him like he had all those years ago when he first came to the orphanage. And here he was now. He must be 14 or 15 by now. Beyond had lost count of the years.

"I never got the letters Mail... I'm sorry... L must have forgotten to sent them. But I'm sure I would have loved to read them. I still would. I'm sorry I didn't write... I was forbidden to."

The door which was still open, Beyond soon noticed was occupied by a fiery blond. He looked furious. He stormed over to Beyond and glared hard at him. Beyond let go of Mail and he moved away. Mihael walked over to Beyond and glared up at him. Their gaze was locked for some time. Until Mihael broke it when he shoved Beyond and then hugged him.

"DON'T YOU EVER LEAVE AGAIN!"

Beyond was shocked and stared at the blonde for a short while. Then wrapped his arms around him and held him.

"I can't control whether or not I'm going to stay. L plans on taking me to Japan to study the Kira Case."

Mail started jumping up and down screaming "Yes!" enthusiastically. Beyond looked to him in confusion and then turned to Mihael for an explanation. Mihael grinned and hugged Beyond tighter. Beyond was sure he could hear his lungs complaining.

"We're both going to Japan with L... We're going to be there to continue the case on the off chance that something happens. We're going to be the ones tailing the Kira suspects. Near's not allowed to go. He's far too fragile..."

Beyond nodded. He had no clue who Near was. Probably another child in the successor program. Mail joined in on the hug and gripped Beyond tightly. Mihael grinned and looked up at Beyond.

"It'll be like the good old days just..." The smile on both of their faces fell and the mood began to go south.

Beyond sighed and hugged them both tightly.

"I'm sure he's here in spirit..."

_**~XXX~XXX~XXX~**_

L sighed as he heard Mail in the private plane's bathroom puking. Beyond was fast asleep and Mihael had a sugar high. Watari on the other hand had gone ahead of them so L had been entrusted with the care of the two young teens and the young man. Mihael was currently all over the plane looking out windows, climbing on furniture, eating all the chocolate on board. L was silently praising his laptop.

He glanced over to Beyond. He couldn't understand how he could sleep through Mihael's rampage? Surely he was faking it... L decided to poke Beyond to see if he stirred from his slumber... Nope. Nothing... Maybe... L grabbed a jar of jam and waved it under Beyond's nose. Blood red monstrous eyes shot wide open. Beyond grabbed the jar of jam from L and started eating it.

"Don't touch what doesn't belong to you..."

L watched with an open mouth as Beyond licked and sucked the jam off his fingers. L couldn't believe it, he was being turned on... By BEYOND. His worst... Wait no. His worst enemy was Kira. L continued to stare at him until he noticed that Beyond was looking at him oddly. To which he quickly turned his head.

"What are you looking at?"

L started stuttering nonsense and Beyond stood from his seat frowning and went to sleep elsewhere.

"Pervert..."

L frowned at Beyond's retreating figure. L opened his laptop up and pulled up the surveillance camera's up and found the one closest to Beyond. He stared at Beyond as he ate the jar of jam and he realized that he was getting hard. He slid his hand into his pants and started touching himself. He started to wonder what it would be like to have those sticky jam covered fingers and his member. Or maybe that mouth.

As he came into his hand he noticed that Beyond wasn't on the camera any more. But stood in front of him. L gasped in horror and started stuttering and explanation when Beyond's sticky hand came flying out and slapped L hard across the face and then he stormed away. L rubbed his cheek and sighed.

"It may take some time to win him over but... I will..."

**Un-Betad because I'm lazy. Forgive my mistakes I'm tired and being pushed... HARD! ¬¬ You know who you are you little fic-whore... LOVE YOU XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: MPREG, ANGST, AU, INTENSE DIRTY YAOI, CUSSING/SWEARING... All the usual things you people want from me XD Some things aren't mentioned here simply because it's a surprise. **

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah... I currently own a laptop and owes everybody else fics...**

**Part 2.**

When the plane landed Beyond gathered his things and stormed off. He wanted to get away from L. Especially after what he'd seen on the plane. What a creep. Beyond shivered at the thought of L masturbating over him. It was strange to imagine that L would want him. Or that anyone would. The surgery had helped but he still wasn't so much as slightly attractive.

L climbed into the car still rubbing his sore red cheek. He knew he was over dramatising it but it had hurt. Beyond sat in the car far away from L. Both Mello and Matt inbetween them, suffering silently trying to ignore that unbreakable tension. Once the car had stopped in front of the task force building they all left it quickly. Beyond forced to stay near to L who had reattached the handcuffs.

"Here we are. Watari, show Matt and Mello to their room. I'll take Beyond to mine."

Once they had arrived in the bedroom, Beyond noticed the very large double bed and the young, attractive brunette in the centre of it. Beyond couldn't help noticing his body, he was only in a pair of boxers since it was now summer in Japan. He smiled at L, that was when Beyond looked at his face and noticed that there were no numbers above his head.

"Hey, I'm Light Yagami." The teen said standing and outstretching his hand to Beyond.

Beyond smirked and took the outstretched hand. He had soft skin. He was clearly very concerned about his appearance.

"I'm Beyond Birthday, very nice to meet you Light."

L then approached Light placing a handcuff around his wrist and then attaching the other end to his wrist, the same wrist that Beyond was handcuffed to. They both turned to L, Light's expression one of amusement and Beyond's one of anger. Light approached L and grinned kissing him gently on the lips.

"Won't this make sex very awkward?" He said while sliding his hand into L's pants. L grinned and returned the kiss hungrily.

"I'm sure if he doesn't want to join he can try and get some sleep..."

Beyond made a huff and turned his back to them ignoring both of them. Light on the other hand had other ideas, he looked Beyond up and down and turned to L with a eyes full of lust.

"I'm sure he'll have more fun playing with us..."

Beyond's head snapped around to stare at them. Light had a wicked grin plastered across his features. L had that evil look in his eye. Beyond realized due to the chain on his wrist he wouldn't be able to escape. Therefore he accepted his fate and closed his eyes. He didn't want to see what was going on around him any more.

Beyond felt the hands roaming his body, he shuddered in pleasure when he felt a warm and wet mouth around his erection. He gripped the sheets underneath him, his eyes shut tightly. He struggled to control his breathing and hold back the sounds that struggled to escape.

His eyes shot open as he felt himself being moved. He looked down to see Light's mouth around his erection. He gasped when the sensation went away only to be replaced with another...

"L... I want to go first..."

"You can after me. I'm in charge here Light...You can do him after me..." L spoke in a low voice as he ran his hands over B's flat stomach. "Your skin is so soft for a burn victim B..."

Beyond heard L's words. But he didn't respond, he'd retreated far into the back of his mind. To a land where there was no pain. Where he was happy and no one could take that away from him.

The next few hours slipped by for Beyond. He may have been in that room physically, but his eyes were empty. Nothing could be seen in them, not one trace of emotion. It wasn't until they were done with him that he came back to himself.

He had been raped by both Kira and L at once. If L knew it was Kira he'd be disgusted. Sadly, due the illusions he suffers under the impression that Light is his friend and lover, his reasoning had been getting worse in order to protect Light rather than imprison Kira.

Slowly Beyond slipped into a state of unconsciousness or what people call sleep. He stayed awake long enough to get into his own bed away from theirs. Where he passed out, willing his mind to forget the night's horrifying events.

_**~XXX~XXX~XXX~**_

Beyond was now 6 months pregnant and the investigation has barely gotten anywhere. But he and L had developed a romantic relationship shortly after his with Light had ended. L could then dedicate more time to catching Kira than trying not to make Light seem like Kira. Just when they were reaching a breakthrough the alarm sounded whilst Beyond and L were in their room. Sharing some of the few intimate moments they managed to have.

They rushed to dress but by the time they'd reached the main room, everyone was dead. Except Light and Misa who were stood there. Misa had in her hands what they both recognized to be a Death Note. Beside Misa was a pile of sand.

"Oh my precious L Lawliet... I'm sorry you didn't see things my way. But who cares... I won... And now I'll take all that you have... The tower, your wealth, power..." Light paused momentarily and turned his gaze to Beyond who was stood beside L gripping him tight. "Your lover and child too... Or shall I say... My child..."

Light took the book from Misa's hands and began writing. He then paused and stared at Misa.

"You're no longer of any use to me... I don't need you any more. I'm grateful for all that you've done... But you're more of an inconvenience than I thought you'd be."

A few seconds later Misa fell to the floor clutching at her chest attempting to vocalize the agony she was in. Beyond and L both stood there in shock. L had his arms around Beyond and a hand resting on Beyond's bump. As Light turned his gaze to them with a look of evil and craziness in his eyes Beyond gripped tighter onto L.

"P-Please...D-Don't..."

"There is no other way, my love."

"I'M NOT YOUR LOVE NOR WILL I EVER BE!"

Just then Light began to write, L tried in vain to stop his death. He ran forward at Light to grab the notebook. But he never got there in time. As soon as he was in front of Light he stopped dead still.

"Say it..."

"Kira...Won...L...Lost..."

As those last words made their way out of his lips, so did his very last breath. He slowly fell into a heap on the floor. Beyond rushed over and held him crying. He knew it wouldn't fix anything, he knew it just made him look weak.

But what did he care? His lover had just been taken away from him. Before the birth of their first child. They had only just started choosing names yesterday. L said that he like Tsukiko or Akahana, since Beyond was having a girl. Before Beyond could pull himself out of his ever sinking pit of depression Light had handcuffed him.

Beyond was dragged kicking and screaming into a black van parked outside. Once inside the van a small pain in his neck and it all went black.

_**~XXX~XXX~XXX~**_

**10 Years Later...**

Kira had been in control of the world for ten years. He never showed his face or revealed his name. But they knew he was there. He carried out life as a normal man working for the police and helping solve crimes.

Kira was law now, no one could beat him.

Beyond Birthday on the other hand had been dead to the world for 10 years. He lived solely for his children which consisted of him now nine year old, grey eyed, pale skinned and dark haired daughter Tsukiko Lawliet. After her he'd had a set of twin boys who had turned 6 not long ago, Itsuki and Mitsuki, they looked identical to their father other than the dark red eyes. Then there was L, who was only 2 months old. He looked like his mother.

Beyond fought Light for days to let him call him L, but it didn't work. Light wanted to call him Light Jr. but Beyond put Lawliet on the birth certificate. Light called him Junior but everyone else called him Lawli. Light lost the battle and settled with calling his son the name of his long dead enemy.

But for Beyond it was a small luxury. He was never allowed to leave the house and Light told people that his lover suffered from anxiety and agoraphobia. The children were home schooled and Beyond taught them using the materials Light gave him. The house was sealed whenever Light wasn't there and guards were placed around the house.

Light made sure that Beyond could never and would never leave him. The death note reassured that. Many times Beyond thought about using it to kill Light. But he had never gotten the chance. Nor did he try. Because Light made it clear that if Beyond betrayed him that he would kill the children, even his own.

So Beyond played the cards he was dealt. He lived life. It wasn't that bad. Light never raped him. It was usually out of loneliness. He understood that Light did love him. He made sure to keep Beyond safe no matter what. But he saw the way that Mikami looked at Light.

Beyond was stood in the kitchen making lunch when his world was changed. Ryuk came in and started laughing.

"What is it you pathetic excuse for a God of any kind?"

Ryuk reached across and took an apple out of the fruit bowl. He ate it in one bite and then turned to Beyond.

"Wanna know why he keeps you around?"

Beyond didn't answer instead he stared at Ryuk.

"You're not fun. But anyway... The reason he chose you over Misa is...Your eyes are genetic...Thanks to you the second Kira won't have to make the eye deal. Thanks to you, Kira's line has been perfected."

"I would never let my kids write in that thing."

Ryuk floated away laughing cruelly. Beyond stood alone in the kitchen gripping the butter knife.

"I won't get upset... I won't..."

_**~XXX~XXX~XXX~**_

That night when Light arrived home he was greeted with hugs and kisses from the children. But Beyond carried on cooking away in the kitchen. He never did those soppy greetings. Maybe if it was L. Oh yeah Beyond, slip right back into your fantasy world. It's L, L who takes so good care of him and their children. L who loves him at night.

L who slept beside him at night.

Beyond wished it was that simple. He wished he had that normal love life, that normality. But he didn't sadly. He had 4 brilliant kids and no _real _love life. The only one he had was in his head. His relationship with Light was controlled by Light. Beyond didn't make a single decision, didn't get a single right. Light could do anything he wanted and Beyond would have to accept it. Beyond also had to accept the decisions that Light would make on his behalf.

But he still defied him in his own little ways. He was never completely in Light's grip. He had the right to deny sex. But sometimes when Light wanted it he managed to get Beyond to do it when he wanted it sometimes.

As Light walked into the dining room, he noticed Beyond and Lawliet.

"Hey. Everything been good today?" He smiled slightly at Beyond.

"Everything has been fine. Dinner's ready."

Even Tsukiko knew that her mother was unhappy. Children weren't as stupid as they could seem. She pretended not to notice the tension between them. She was well aware that Light wasn't her father, as was he. Which was good, but they were still close. He played the roll of a father and enjoyed it. But the gap between the way he treated her and his own children made everything different.

Beyond served dinner which was eaten in silence as usual. The only sound was of cutlery hitting plates and of little Lawli babbling as he ate.

_**~XXX~XXX~XXX~**_

Many years passed. They lived their lives and Kira's reign carried on long after Light's death. Long after the death of his children. But it was Beyond who put an end to it. He was reincarnated as a Shinigami which was normal for the children born with the eyes.

He destroyed the Death Note's in the human world. Sadly he had to manipulate his own family to do so. His Grandson was controlled into burning the Death Note before passing away peacefully in his sleep. Beyond finally defeated Kira. Which was what L would have wanted. Sadly L would probably never get the chance to speak with him again. As he was long since dead now, on an entirely different plane to Beyond. L was probably in heaven.

But Beyond was happy, he would join L soon. After he turned to sand protecting someone he would join him in heaven. He hoped so anyway.

**Yeah. I'm aware of the shitness of the ending but I tried. I'll probably rewrite or change it in the future. Review if you want. Now this is over I can probably concentrate more on finishing my other stories...**

**And if anyone mentions how late this is...My foot and your ass should schedule an appointment XD**


End file.
